Cattle and a variety of other commercially raised livestock are often provided with "salt licks" or "protein and energy lick blocks" which are placed about the area in which they are being raised. These blocks commonly include a number of vitamins, minerals or other nutrients which function as a dietary feed supplement. Such lick blocks most commonly are produced as large, heavy blocks which are generally cubic in shape and tend to be unwieldy and difficult to handle.